Le premier battement de coeur
by isatis2013
Summary: Recueil de pensées


_13 juin…jour de poste !_

 _Ce texte n'est pas une histoire, plutôt un recueil de pensées, celles qui auraient pu traverser l'esprit de nos deux héros en mode Rinch_

 _Il démarre à l'épisode 10 de la première saison et se termine avec le 2 de la deuxième saison. Il vaut mieux se souvenir des épisodes pour la cohérence_

 _._

 _Clin d'œil aux fidèles : )_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _10_ _Number Crunch_

 _._

 _John_

Le premier battement de cœur. La première fois que son rythme s'est accéléré pour lui.

Lorsque j'entendais l'explosion résonner dans le téléphone et que je ne pouvais rien faire. L'impuissance de ne pouvoir l'aider et la frustration de n'être pas près de lui. Et brusquement tout oublier et n'avoir qu'un seul but : le retrouver, m'assurer qu'il va bien, profiter de sa présence…

Parcourir le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque aussi vite que possible. Enfin constater qu'il va bien. Le voir. Respirer son odeur familière

Je sais la peur qu'il a ressenti. Il est pacifiste. Et cette explosion lui rappelle peut être de mauvais souvenir ? Il me laisse poser la main sur son épaule et ne me repousse pas. A nouveau mon cœur bat un peu plus vite. J'avais presque oublié cette sensation. Elle renait avec lui. Tant de chose renaissent avec lui…

.

 _John_

Mon passé me rattrape. Je n'aurais pas du faire confiance peut être ? Ou peut être est ce mon destin ?

Sa voix dans mon oreille. Le son dont j'avais besoin alors que je m'efforce de fuir cet immeuble et ceux qui me traquent. Il y a quelque mois je n'aurais sans doute pas cherché à leur échapper. Mais maintenant j'ai un être dans ma vie qui m'attache à l'existence, me donne envie de continuer

Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne de risques pour moi. Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Je compte pour lui. Peut être seulement parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre son agent. Mais peu importe, seul compte cette impression d'être important pour lui.

.

 _Harold_

Le premier battement de cœur. La première fois que son rythme s'est accéléré pour lui.

Il est dans l'escalier du sous sol et par le lien de nos oreillettes j'entends la vie le quitter peu à peu

 _« Ne tentez rien pour moi »_ mes mains se crispent sur le volant. Et je réalise que c'est trop tard pour moi. Il n'y a déjà plus grand-chose que je ne tenterais pas pour lui

Mon cœur se serre en le voyant tituber. Sa chemise rougie de sang, son souffle court alors qu'il lutte contre la douleur. Son regard si lumineux semble voilé et brusquement j'ai peur que jamais il ne retrouve son éclat.

J'avance pour le soutenir et je sens le poids de son corps peser contre le mien. Je l'entoure de mon bras, le guide

La porte s'ouvre et le lieutenant apparait. Elle braque son arme sur nous. Je sens la colère monter en moi contre sa trahison, peut être vais-je le perdre à cause d'elle et mon regard trahit ma colère et mon dégout de son attitude. Je le serre un peu plus d'un geste possessif prêt à tout pour le sauver même à m'opposer à elle

.

 _Harold_

Ce couloir sinistre, la lumière froide des néons et au bout l'espoir d'un secours. Il me semble que mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite alors que je me bats pour sauver sa vie. Elle m'est si précieuse. J'observe le chirurgien qui s'active sur les blessures, la sureté de ses gestes me rassure il faut qu'il le sauve…

.

 _11 Super_

 _._

 _John_

Ce fauteuil est une prison. Je dois l'envoyer sur le terrain et cela ne me plait pas. Ce n'est pas son rôle. S'il devait être blessé je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Parce qu'il n'a pas à être exposé. Et parce que je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal

Et ce silence. « Maintenant vous verrez ce que ça fait » Je me serais bien passé de cette découverte !

Lui enseigner comment se défendre alors que c'est moi qui dois-être son rempart !

.

 _Harold_

Il a l'air si fatigué. Je suis heureux de pouvoir prendre soin de lui de le veiller. Mais je m'en veux de lui imposer cette mission alors qu'il est tout juste convalescent. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise sur le terrain mais avec lui à proximité ce n'est que de la gêne, le manque d'habitude, mais pas de peur, je n'en éprouve jamais à ses côtés.

.

L'inactivité lui pèse. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en sourire lorsqu'il ne me voit pas. Pour moi c'est une preuve de son retour à la vie

.

 _John_

« Il n'y a pas de machine, tout vient de vous » Il m'accorde un petit sourire moqueur. Ma renaissance, elle, vient de lui…

.

 _12 Legacy_

 _._

 _John_

Je sens l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Je sais qu'il est sincère. Je me fais rassurant : « _Je voudrais juste que les blessures par balle guérissent plus vite »_

Il faut que je sois plus attentif, qu'il ne sache rien de mes douleurs je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète trop

.

 _John_

De qui est ce coup de fil ? Pourquoi est-il si pressé de partir ?

A nouveau mon cœur bat mais c'est un autre sentiment qui l'anime. La jalousie. Etrange sensation que je ne pensais plus éprouver et c'est encore à lui que je dois ce rappel. Mais mes interrogations restent sans réponse…

.

 _Harold_

La description ne semble pas flatteuse mais je sais qu'il s'agit encore d'une de ses taquineries. Excentrique. Il me fait sourire. J'avais perdu cette habitude. Je la retrouve avec lui. Il y a bien des choses, bien des sensations oubliées que je retrouve avec lui

.

 _Harold_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre à ses provocations et je peux deviner son sourire alors que je lui demande si j'ai été assez rapide. Je sais qu'il déteste me savoir sur le terrain même pour une mission qui n'est guère dangereuse. Je me suis trouvé un ange gardien sans le vouloir…

.

 _John_

Qui est cet homme qui a le droit de le tenir contre lui ? Je l'envie

Il ne me dira rien de sa journée. Il est bien trop secret pour cela. Ce n'est pas fait pour m'apaiser mais il ne peut pas le savoir

.

 _John_

Tout le monde à droit a une seconde chance. La mienne porte son nom et j'aime cette idée

.

 _Harold_

 _« Quelque chose qui vous tracasse »_ Il se soucie de moi. Je sais qu'il est sincère et c'est une sensation si agréable. Je ne peux pas lui parler de mon passé

 _« Ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer »_ Il essaie de justifier sa remarque mais je sens qu'il ne pense pas qu'au travail. En tout cas je l'espère. Je me découvre un nouveau besoin, celui d'être important pour lui…

.

 _13 Root cause_

 _._

 _Harold_

Je sais qu'il le fait exprès d'insister sur les mauvais côtés d'une planque. Il préférerait me voir renoncer mais pour une fois je suis bien décidé à l'assister !

.

 _John_

« Vous trouverez bien Finch » Ma réponse n'est sans doute pas très aimable mais j'essaie juste de lui faire comprendre ma désapprobation face à son idée de m'accompagner à ma manière…

.

 _John_

Je déteste le savoir dans cette salle à proximité de cette cible potentielle et d'un tireur expérimenté. Si une balle déviait et l'atteignait elle ferait deux victimes

.

 _John_

Je perçois la panique dans sa voix, que se passe t-il ? Sa réaction me trouble : Cette attaque est-elle si grave ? Il perd le contrôle ? Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible lui si doué dans son domaine… Il nous faut rompre la communication, mais il n'est pas question que nous perdions le contact ! Sinon comment pourrais-je veiller sur lui ?

.

 _Harold_

Je ferme mes moniteurs. Ce soir je veux être aveugle au monde. Je n'essaierais pas de savoir ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il vit. Je sais qu'il sera avec elle et je veux fermer mon esprit, ne pas penser aux gestes qu'il aura pour elle quand je voudrais tant qu'il les ait pour moi.

.

 _Harold_

Elle est là devant moi et je l'observe. Je scrute ce visage qu'il a tenu dans ses mains. Je détaille ce corps qui a connu le sien et je sens la jalousie couler dans mes veines comme un poison. Mais je dois taire ce sentiment inapproprié. Je sens qu'au fil du temps il me consumera, qu'un jour il m'étouffera, mais qui puis-je ?

Et à la jalousie se mêle la tristesse parce qu'elle possède le trésor dont je rêve et qu'elle n'en soupçonne sans doute même pas la véritable valeur. Il n'est qu'un élément dans sa vie alors qu'il est le pilier de la mienne. Et malgré cela c'est elle qui partagera son lit quand je serais solitaire dans le mien, mesurant le vide de l'absence

.

 _14_ _Wolf and Cub_

 _._

 _John_

Ce retour à la bibliothèque est particulier. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi stressé pourtant il refuse de l'avouer. L'attaque l'a touché c'est évident. Mais je veillerais sur lui qu'il me laisse faire ou pas…

.

 _John_

Un ronin ? Un guerrier trahit par ses maîtres. Sans le savoir ce gamin a deviné mon passé. Mais c'était dans une autre vie. Mon nouveau maître lui ne me trahira jamais je le sais au plus profond de moi.

.

 _Harold_

Je ne suis pas assez présent. Cette réplique est une façon de me le reprocher et je préfère éluder rapidement le sujet. Je sais que de toute façon il respectera mon silence mais je dois veiller a être plus attentif qu'il ne soit pas tenté de s'interroger davantage. Je ne sais ce qu'il penserait de moi s'il connaissait mon passé. Saurait-il en faire abstraction comme j'ignore le sien ?

.

 _John_

Il me désapprouve. Mais je sais qu'au fond il est à mes côtés. Mes méthodes lui déplaisent mais le résultat lui conviendra. Je ne veux pas laisser ce gamin gâcher sa vie, ses talents. Je serais celui qui le ramènera sur le droit chemin comme il est celui qui m'y conduit. Il me laisse agir. Il me laisse libre sans savoir à quel point il me tient enchainé…

.

 _Harold_

Comment peut-il me demander de me détendre alors qu'il manipule ce… cette arme démesurée ? Et le gamin ? Je devrais continuer à le sermonner… je devrais, oui, mais à nouveau c'est la confiance qui l'emporte : qui mieux que lui pourrait veiller sur cet enfant ?

.

 _15_ _Blue Code_

 _._

 _Harold_

Je soupire _« Plus ils sont dangereux plus j'aime être près d'eux »_ Il n'a donc jamais peur ? Sa témérité m'effraie, je crains le jour où elle se retournera contre lui. J'espère juste que je pourrais l'aider si cela se produit

.

 _Harold_

Pourquoi le signal cesse t-il brusquement ? Je déteste que notre lien soit coupé !

.

 _Harold_

Je me laisse aller dans mon fauteuil avec un soupir. Il va bien. Pour cette fois au moins. Cette inquiétude qui me tyrannise, je n'aurais jamais cru éprouver cela en l'engageant parce qu'il ne devait être qu'un agent, un homme de main comme un autre. Mais il est différent, tellement différent et découvrir le vrai John Reese a mis fin à ma tranquillité…

.

 _John_

Vous aviez tort Finch pour une fois. Je peux sauver les deux. Je le dois. Comme je veillerais de loin sur notre ex numéro. Parce que c'est mon but dans ma nouvelle vie. Avec vous.

 _16 Risk_

 _._

 _John_

Je laisse mon regard errer dans le vague pour ne pas le voir à genoux près de moi. J'ai trop envie d'autres gestes. Inavouables pensées, inavouables désirs…

Cette obsession vestimentaire, est ce pour lui une façon de se protéger ? De cacher ses blessures ? Elles sont peut être pour lui le rappel de ses erreurs. Pour moi elles sont un rappel de son courage au quotidien

.

 _John_

 _« Une autre personne »_. J'ai un autre ange gardien dans ma vie. J'observe Johanne un instant, vieille dame fatiguée qui porte sur son visage les traces d'un quotidien difficile comme ceux a qui la vie ne fait pas de cadeau et pourtant si digne, si fière. Et je pense à lui, à son corps meurtri, à son esprit tourmenté. Mais lui aussi reste digne, tellement fort…Il faut croire que le destin ne me donne que des anges gardiens qui n'ont le physique de l'emploi mais ils en ont le cœur…

.

 _Harold_

Non il restera sourd aux suppliques d'Adam. Comme s'il pouvait quitter cet entrepôt sans avoir neutralisé les tueurs en abandonnant tout ces pauvres gens ! Pour lui ce ne sont pas des laissés pour compte. Ce sont des vies humaines, ses anciens compagnons d'infortune. Partout il sait s'attacher les cœurs comme celui de cette vieille femme, Johanne, comme le mien…

.

 _Harold_

 _« Une autre personne »_. Ces mots résonnent en moi. Est-ce à moi qu'il pense, en cet instant ? Oui. Je sais qu'il parle de moi et je suis fier de veiller sur lui. Si seulement je pouvais le lui dire…

.

 _17_ _Baby Blue_

 _._

 _John_

J'observe la scène un peu incrédule. Il n'exagérait pas en parlant de "geste inconsidéré" Jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable d'une pareille action. Mais je l'approuve évidemment

.

 _John_

« Vous m'écoutez Finch ? » Non. Son attention est absorbée par toute autre chose que mes paroles. Ce petit bout de femme avec laquelle il semble plutôt à l'aise. Je ne savais pas que s'occuper d'un bébé pouvait être inclus dans les compétences d'un informaticien. J'imagine son air vexé si je lui fais cette remarque…Il faudrait que j'essaye juste pour en profiter

.

 _Harold_

Je souris. "Notre bébé" Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul dont Leïla ait fait la conquête ! Au fond je n'ai jamais douté que ce serait le cas

.

 _John_

Je passe la main sur mon visage d'un geste las. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi tendu. Il tient décidément beaucoup à notre petit numéro. Et bien sur il ne manque pas une si belle occasion de critiquer mon arsenal il en connait pourtant la nécessité. Quand à ma tendance au désordre… Elle fait plutôt écho à son obsession du rangement, on se complète…

.

 _John_

Mon cœur s'emballe quand je l'aperçois étendu inconscient sur le trottoir et les remords m'assaillent, je n'aurais pas du les laisser seuls !

.

 _Harold_

« Tout ce qu'il faudra » la détermination dans son regard me dit assez que rien ne l'arrêtera et voilà que je crains maintenant de les perdre tous les deux !

.

 _Harold_

Il y a une sorte de nostalgie dans son regard, un regret qui me touche. Une famille. Je suppose que c'est un rêve tout à fait hors de notre portée. Pourtant… pourtant depuis que je le connais plus rien ne me semble réellement impossible…

.

 _John_

J'observe son visage neutre, son regard impassible. Il a beau me faire cette remarque pessimiste sur le devenir, je suis sur que lui aussi aurait envie d'une vie plus "normale", d'une famille…

 _18_ _Identity Crisis_

 _._

 _John_

Bien que je n'aime pas trop le savoir sur le terrain il me faut bien l'accepter cette fois. J'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère et le provoque : _« Le dernier entré paye le déjeuner »_ Je souris comme il me répond du tac au tac _« Je mangerais bien indien »_ J'aime sa façon de me suivre, de répondre à mes taquineries, cette détente entre nous

.

John

Je me retiens difficilement de rire alors qu'il rentre trempé après avoir été victime de ma petite ruse qui lui a cependant permis de quitter l'immeuble sans être repéré. Je vois dans son regard qu'il ne m'en veut pas vraiment même s'il voudrait faire croire le contraire

.

 _Harold_

Ce léger sourire qui étire ses lèvres. Je sais que la situation l'amuse au plus haut point. Rien que pour ce sourire je ne peux plus lui en vouloir. Et puis je serais de mauvaise foi : il a seulement voulu m'aider après tout

.

 _John_

« Jordan ? Vous l'appelez déjà par son prénom ? » Le ton est un peu sec mais je n'ai pas pu retenir mes paroles, instinctivement jaloux de tout ceux qui l'approchent un peu trop !

.

 _Harold_

« Le meilleur de mes amis… » La drogue me rend bavard, mais elle agit un peu comme un sérum de vérité… C'est sans doute une bonne chose qu'il ne m'entende pas… Enfin je crois

.

 _John_

Je le regarde, il a l'air détendu, plus ouvert que d'ordinaire mais c'est la drogue qui le rend ainsi. Quel que soit mon envie de connaitre votre passé jamais je ne profiterais de votre faiblesse passagère Harold. Je refuse de voler vos secrets. Un jour je saurais peut être, mais pas comme ça

.

 _19_ _Flesh and Blood_

 _._

 _Harold_

Je lui lance un regard perplexe : Un cours de yoga ? Toujours le bon mot au bon moment !

.

 _Harold_

Je l'observe discrètement tandis qu'il discute avec Elias au téléphone, fort, solide, sur de lui, jamais il ne tremble, pas étonnant que je me sente toujours si parfaitement en sécurité près de lui

.

 _John_

 _« Laissez ça Harold »_ Je ne peux l'imaginer avec une arme dans les mains si cela n'est pas indispensable, je refuse qu'il se batte à ma place ou à mes côtés en s'exposant inutilement. Je sais qu'il voudrait m'aider davantage, ce qu'il ignore c'est que sa simple présence près de moi m'apporte bien plus que toute autre action…

.

 _John_

Je suis un peu interloqué par sa remarque…et cela m'amuse _« Merci Finch »_ Sa réponse ne tarde pas, cinglante, _« Ne le prenez pas pour un compliment ! »_ Son ton ne semble pourtant pas si fâché que cela…

.

 _John_

Oui, joli travail… Comme toujours ! Il sait trouver la solution à tous nos problèmes, c'est un génie et je crois que je ne cesserais jamais de l'admirer. Même son handicap n'est pas un obstacle, il a trop de volonté pour cela

.

 _20_ _Matsya Nyaya_

 _._

 _Harold_

Je l'écoute attentivement tandis qu'il énumère les faiblesses de ses collègues d'un jour comme si c'était une évidence. Ce n'est pas lui que l'on prendrait en défaut

.

 _Harold_

Je ne peux retenir une réflexion agacée « Très spirituel ! »

Je dissimule tant bien que mal mon irritation. Comment ces hommes peuvent-ils se montrer aussi insouciants ? Aussi… Je soupire. En réalité ma colère me vient surtout de cette crainte réveillée en moi lorsque j'ai cru sa vie à nouveau exposée. Il faut que je sois plus vigilant. Mes craintes étaient un peu trop perceptibles cette fois

.

 _John_

Je perçois son souffle soudain plus court. Il est stressé comme toujours. Et ce ton ou pointe une vague exaspération. J'ai quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour moi et c'est si bon. Surtout si c'est lui…

.

 _John_

Je n'avais pas anticipé le piège… Sa voix dans l'oreillette comme je reste à terre, assommé par les tirs. C'est ce dont j'ai le plus besoin en cet instant…Une fois encore il me rattache à la réalité

.

 _Harold_

Ce soulagement qui déferle en moi alors que l'inspecteur me rassure et que j'entends à nouveau le son de sa voix, chaude, rassurante. Je le sens nerveux, vexé de s'être fait duper. Mais tout ce qui compte à mes yeux c'est qu'il soit sauf

.

21 _Many Happy Returns_

.

 _Harold_

Ce sourire heureux qu'il m'adresse comme je lui tends la petite boite en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Mélange de surprise et d'une joie qui a quelque chose… d'enfantin. Depuis quand cet homme n'a-t-il pas reçu un geste amical de la part d'un de ses semblables ? Sa réaction me fait chaud au cœur même si, bien sur, je n'en montrerais rien

.

 _John_

Mon anniversaire…Bien sur il sait tout de ma vie, alors je suppose que ma date de naissance n'est qu'un détail parmi d'autre. Mais qu'il me le souhaite est si inattendu ! Je n'ai plus l'habitude que l'on me prête tant d'attention…

.

 _Harold_

Je suis dans une mauvaise situation et soudain il est là … Il surgit de nul part mais au bon moment. Toutefois je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir m'en réjouir vraiment

La colère, puissante, palpable. Je n'ose même pas me sentir soulagé de son intervention tant je le sens tendu. Il ne va pas être facile de lui faire comprendre que je n'ai agis ainsi que pour son bien. Je ne veux pas remuer ce passé qui le blesse, mais je ne pourrais sans doute pas y échapper. Il va me falloir trouver les bons mots…

.

 _John_

Je l'entraine loin de cet homme qui visiblement n'était pas animé des meilleures intentions. Il me doit une explication !

Comment a-t-il pu agir sans moi ! Ne m'a-t-il pas engagé pour faire ce boulot ? Pourquoi me laisse t-il de côté ! Je suis en colère oui, mais je suis plus encore déçu de son attitude. Il est le premier à qui j'accorde ma confiance depuis… bien longtemps

.

 _Harold_

Son regard fixe, comme hanté, trahit ses pensées mieux que des mots. Il repense à elle. Je savais que cette affaire le blesserait et j'aurais tant voulu éviter cela. J'aurais du être plus discret mais je n'ai pas son talent et comment échapper à un agent aussi affuté que lui ?

.

 _John_

Il a voulu me préserver. C'était seulement pour m'épargner. Mais c'était tout de même me tenir à l'écart. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'ignore, je lui fais confiance il ne peut pas agir ainsi !

Je suis partagé, je voudrais lui en vouloir encore mais je ne le peux pas vraiment parce qu'il pensait bien faire, parce qu'il voulait veiller sur moi à sa manière et parce que… ce qu'il m'inspire m'en empêche…

.

 _Harold_

Je me sens soudain mal à l'aise sur le siège de cette voiture. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tout contrôle, son regard est effrayant. Je sais pourtant ce qu'il en est de son passé. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas ce monstre insensible décrit dans son dossier. Je sais cette lueur d'humanité qui subsiste en lui. Je veux y croire

.

 _Harold_

Je regarde la voiture s'éloigner, impuissant…

Je ne peux pas l'arrêter, cette fois, je savais que cette affaire réveillerait ses démons. J'aimerais tant pouvoir l'apaiser mais il souffre trop pour m'écouter. Je ne peux qu'essayer de trouver de l'aide. Ou attendre qu'il revienne vers moi en espérant qu'il me fera toujours confiance

.

 _John_

Je sais qu'il a raison. J'entends ses mots mais je ne peux les écouter. Il y a trop de colère en moi.

Mais trop de son influence aussi. Je ne tuerais pas cet homme mais son sort sera peut être pire là où je compte l'abandonner…

.

 _John_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en découvrant ces lieux qui me semblent à son image malgré leur neutralité apparente. Je regarde la ville par la vaste baie vitrée : Est-il réellement si ignorant de mes loisirs ?

.

 _22_ _No Good Deed_

 _._

 _Harold_

Qu'a t-il donc à me provoquer ainsi ce matin ? D'où lui vient cette curiosité ravivée ?

Je le regarde sévèrement mais cela ne semble guère l'impressionner. Je vais devoir redoubler de vigilance !

.

 _John_

J'essaie de le pousser dans ses retranchements mais il ne cède rien, prudent, méfiant, trop secret. Je sais pourtant qu'il y a autre chose derrière cette façade

.

 _Harold_

Cette fois c'est à mon tour de le provoquer : juste vengeance ! En revanche il me faut rester prudent, il ne s'agirait pas qu'il réalise que, contrairement à cette hôtesse d'accueil, moi je ne suis pas insensible à son charme…

.

 _John_

Je cherchais des informations mais je me retrouve face à une partie de son passé qui me touche… un peu trop. Je devine sa souffrance pour l'avoir connu moi aussi. Pourtant c'est lui qui me réconforte en comparant nos histoires respectives …

.  
 _Harold_

Oui je peux m'estimer chanceux. J'ai eu quatre ans. Et aujourd'hui je l'ai lui…

.

 _23_ _Firewall_

 _._

 _John_

Je tressaille, étonné « Mes problèmes ? » Une façon de m'inviter à les exposer ? Il serait bien surpris d'apprendre qu'il est le principal d'être eux ! Alors mieux vaut que je ne l'exprime pas

.

 _John_

Je ne peux retenir un sourire moqueur. Non il n'y a pas de femme sur cette terre qui puisse me réparer mais il y a Lui…

.

 _Harold_

Mon angoisse grandit. Je sens le piège se refermer sur lui et je ne peux que tenter de l'assister derrière mon écran. Il m'est de plus en plus pénible de me sentir impuissant lorsque sa vie est en danger

.

 _Harold_

Je raccroche et me retiens de pincer les lèvres. Ce conseil n'est guère utile, je n'apprécierais pas davantage qu'il arrive malheur à mon agent. Et j'y perdrais bien plus qu'elle !

.

 _John_

La communication passe malgré sa manœuvre qui nous isole du monde. C'est tellement bon d'entendre sa voix à nouveau. Non il ne finira jamais de me surprendre

.

Harold

J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'Alicia s'installe dans la voiture : Mon dieu ! Le moment est bien mal choisit pour voir réapparaitre cette femme ! Mon passé me rattrape alors qu'il a besoin de mon aide !

.

 _John_

Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Ne pas voir la force derrière l'apparente fragilité. Ne pas déceler la ruse derrière ses airs ingénus, cette maladresse feinte et ses craintes si bien imitées. Et elle a osé me remercier ! Si j'avais pu savoir que ce n'était pas pour mon aide mais pour lui avoir livré mon ami !

Et maintenant il est entre ses mains, à sa merci !

Elle me l'a prit. Mon lien de vie, le centre de mon univers, mon équilibre…

Je dois le retrouver. Elle ne le cachera jamais assez de moi, jamais assez bien pour m'échapper et je la traquerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle mais elle devra me le rendre !

.

 _1_ _The Contingency_

 _._

 _Harold_

Je détourne les yeux. Comment pourrais-je être de bonne compagnie avec elle ? Elle ne m'inspire que du mépris, du dégoût devant sa violence. Et de la crainte aussi je l'avoue car je ne sais de quoi sa folie la rendra capable, jusqu'où ira-t-elle pour suivre son idéal ?

J'essaie de ne pas penser à lui mais c'est presque impossible. Que fait-il ? Si je ne suis plus là pour le guider va-t-il poursuivre les missions ? Continuer à aider les gens ? ou sombrer à nouveau ?

.

 _John_

« Aidez moi à vous retrouver Harold » Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans vous. Je suis perdu devant cette installation complexe dont il ne m'a jamais rien dit, dans ce lieu où tout me le rappelle

.

 _John_

Je coupe la communication, troublé. Lionel est plus perspicace que je ne l'imaginais. Et il a raison. Sans sa présence comme garde fou je ne sais ce que je vais devenir

.

 _John_

Je regarde ce petit homme insignifiant assit face à moi, survole du regard ce bar miteux, ces hommes aux mines patibulaires, et je comprends que rien ne m'attends ici pour m'aider à le retrouver car je réalise brusquement que je suis sa solution de rechange ! Il a choisit l'option la plus simple en s'effaçant délibérément de l'équation ! Mais comment peut-il croire que je ne le chercherais pas ? Que je vais l'abandonner à son sort ? Même si je n'avais pas ces sentiments si forts pour lui jamais je ne pourrais agir ainsi envers l'homme qui m'a offert une seconde vie !

.

 _John_

Cette nouvelle piste n'est qu'un écueil de plus. Le temps qui passe joue contre nous, je ne peux plus accepter cela ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de négocier avec elle et la convaincre d'agir contre ce qu'il lui a inculqué. Elle devra comprendre que je ne continuerais pas sans lui. Soit elle cède, soit elle sera seule…

.

 _2_ _Bad Code_

 _._

 _John_

Dormir, respecter les règles… autant de pertes de temps. Et c'est précisément ce dont nous manquons le plus. J'imagine ce qu'il doit endurer. Les effets de sa détentions sur ces blessures qu'il cache si bien. Je connais son courage mais cette femme, je la devine capable de tout même du pire s'il refuse de coopérer !

.

 _Harold_

Je glisse un peu plus dans cet inconfortable fauteuil. Je commence à sentir cruellement le poids de la fatigue et du stress et je ne vois guère d'issue à cette situation. Lui saurait se défendre. Moi je ne suis pas un combattant, physiquement je ne peux lutter contre cette femme. Les mots sont ma meilleure arme mais c'est là une riposte bien limitée…

.

 _Harold_

Je sais que je ne peux pas faire confiance en cet homme, j'ai déjà constaté de quoi il est capable mais il est probablement ma seule option pour me sortir de ce piège

.

 _Harold_

Je regarde l'homme qui git au sol, je savais que l'aider était une erreur. Je recule alors qu'elle prend appui sur le fauteuil. "La meilleure amie ? " "La meilleure partenaire ? " Une sourde révolte monte en moi devant ces propos ineptes. Non personne ne peut prendre cette place, la sienne…

.

 _Harold_

Je sursaute en entendant ses mots, mon cœur bat plus vite : John ? John est à ma recherche ? Il nous a suivis jusqu'ici ? Je ne sais pourquoi il a agit ainsi mais la simple pensée qu'il est tout proche suffit à me rassurer, comme si en sa présence rien de mal ne peut m'arriver. Je dois l'aider, lui laisser une trace, des indices qu'il pourra comprendre

.

 _John_

J'inspecte les lieux d'un regard acéré. Il n'y a plus personne ici en dehors de cet homme sans vie. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Quelque chose se serre dans ma poitrine. Où chercher à présent ? J'étais si près du but. J'aperçois alors le bouton de manchette et le téléphone… un code… il a donc deviné que je le cherche ? Une soudaine bouffée d'espoir m'envahi et je ne perds pas un instant pour tenter de le rejoindre à nouveau sitôt que j'ai deviné ses indications

.

 _Harold_

Un soulagement intense s'empare de moi comme j'aperçois sa haute silhouette à l'entrée de la gare. La certitude que tout ira bien maintenant. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne l'atteindra pas. Et je me rebelle contre ma ravisseuse qui le critique « Il est la preuve que vous avez tort » En dépit de tout ce qu'il a connu il n'a jamais perdu sa bonté

.

 _John_

Croiser son regard enfin ! Il semble épuisé mais il est vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte

.

 _John_

Penché sur lui, nerveux, je cherche une blessure mais seule sa chute pourrait l'avoir atteinte « Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps ». Le regard qu'il me lance trahit son étonnement

.

 _Harold_

Il s'excuse ? Je ne peux que m'insurger : « Vous plaisantez ? Je n'espérais même pas vous voir arriver pour me sauver ! » Evidemment, il élude d'une pirouette « Vous m'avez déjà sauvé la vie une fois ou deux il était normal que je vous rende ce service » Il n'avouera pas que c'est sa loyauté qui le guide en réalité et qu'il est l'homme le plus fiable qui soit pour ses amis ! Ses amis…

.

 _Harold_

Je m'efforce de rester parfaitement calme en l'écoutant plaider la cause de cet indélicat quadrupède visiblement ignorant du respect du à une précieuse et rare reliure de première édition. J'aimerais lui adresser les reproches qu'il mérite mais je sais très bien pourquoi il l'a ramené : pour le sauver comme il a déjà sauvé tant de vie, et pour m'aider aussi. Alors je ne puis décemment pas réagir ainsi… Et pour être parfaitement honnête… Il vient de lui…

.

 _Harold_

Je sens la tension en lui émaner de chaque fibre de son corps. De la colère. De la peur. Bien au-delà de celles qu'il devrait éprouver. Et cette lueur meurtrière dans son regard alors qu'il lui parle, j'ai eu le temps de la voir avant qu'il ne se dérobe.

Pourtant lorsqu'il se tourne à nouveau vers moi il ne subsiste dans ses yeux que cette petite étincelle qui éclaire son regard bleu. Je l'ai déjà remarqué. A cet instant je réalise qu'à chaque fois que je l'ai aperçu elle m'était destinée. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne brille que pour moi ? Brusquement j'ai envie de savoir

J'approche lentement de lui. Il ne bouge pas. Je pose prudemment mes mains sur sa poitrine. Je sens les battements de son cœur accélérer sous ma paume tandis que le mien s'emballe à son tour de ma témérité, de notre proximité. Je lève les yeux. Les siens ne m'ont pas quitté. En quelques secondes une multitude d'expressions les traversent. Ils m'interrogent, s'étonnent, s'inquiètent, puis comme ils me lisent, s'écarquillent sous la compréhension, s'assombrissent sous l'envie.

.

 _John_

Ses mains sur ma poitrine. Leur chaleur, leur légèreté aussi, comme si elles n'osaient pas se poser vraiment alors qu'elles sont a leur véritable place. Je cherche à comprendre ses intentions. Se pourrait-il… ?

Je lève la main, la pose sur sa joue puis la glisse vers son cou. Là je perçois les battements de son cœur aussi précipités que les miens. Son visage est tout près du mien. Bien trop proche. Nos regards sont toujours rivés l'un à l'autre. Mon envie de lui doit se lire dans le mien. Je comprends qu'il la devine mais il ne semble pas s'en effrayer. Ma main s'aventure sur la nuque fragile. Doucement je le rapproche un peu plus et il laisse mes lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

.

 _Harold_

Je ferme les yeux pour mieux sentir cette bouche sur la mienne, légère comme un souffle. Et comme je lui réponds elle se fait plus ferme, puis plus entreprenante. La main sur ma nuque se fait caresse. L'autre vient se poser au creux de mes reins et me rapproche de lui. Nos corps s'épousent comme s'ils étaient jumeaux Mes mains s'élèvent et comme mes bras entourent ses épaules elles dérivent dans ses cheveux et je sens naitre en lui les mêmes frissons qui me parcourent, me font me sentir tellement vivant alors que résonnent enfin nos premiers battements de cœur en commun…


End file.
